World's apart, yet footsteps away
by whitegoldpheonix
Summary: The last thing he saw was blinding light. The last thing he heard was her screaming his name. Syaoran Li is a normal 15 year old boy, but he is about to be involved in somthing he can't remember or dreamed of ever having encountered. First CCS fic. SxS ma


Yay Everyone…. This is my first CCS story……grins all from the randomness of me……. Oh and a special appearance by the llama song……… oh a before vie beginsst the llama song is thanks to my good scrappy um….punchbag , his royal highness Luke . (my friends friend)

**Disclaimer: **I, being the unfortunate person that I am, do not own CCS. I do believe that this plot is mine however, unless I was given forged papers……..so anyways yas got that?

**5 years earlier**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wait for me!"

The small boy stopped and looked around at the girl running behind him.

" You're so slow!" The girl pouted, "I am not! And where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see"

"Is it much further?"

"Not too far."

"Can you stop running?"

" No."

The girl sighed and started running again, her beautiful pink cloak swirling around her feet.

The boy had stopped on top of a huge grassy hill and had stooped down to look at something.

" What is it?" he looked up to see his friend peering at the odd markings.

"Dunno…"

"Can I touch it?" Before he could answer the girl had placed her hand next to his. The last thing he saw was the white light surrounding them. The last thing he heard was her screaming his name. The last things he felt were his goggles ripped off his head and the soft cloak slip into his hand. And then he knew no more. **(A.N just before we go on with the story…… I know I know the goggles are from TRC but they are so cute and they come into the story so there)**

-----Present day -------

" I was once a treehouse, I lived in a cake, but I never saw the way, the orange slayed the rake!"

Syaoran opened one blazing amber eye and glared at his friend Eriol.

"Will you stop singing that bedamned song!" Eriol grinned back at him and started on the second verse to his newly found obsession, The Llama Song.

" I was only three years dead, but it told a tale, now listen little child, to the safet……ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Syaoran smirked. He'd successfully silenced the navy blue haired teen beside him. The world was at peace. Except for the fact that Eriols foot was now flattened…. But nobody was worried about that. He leaned back against the cherry blossom tree once more and continued to watch the other students of Toemeda High purposely avoid the area that he and his 'gang' occupied. That was expected.

Apart from the groups of girls that occasionally risked coming up and asking one of the boys out, the tree was specifically 'out of bounds', due to the fact that the gang were the most powerful and handsome guys in the vicinity. Well, their year maybe. They weren't old enough to be the 'leaders' of the school. Though sometimes, when they were given the chance, they even over-ruled the seniors.

A familiar voice peirced Syaorans' thoughts. "Li-kun? Uh…..Hara-sensei asked me to fetch you . You gotta meet her in the main entrance, something about punishment for the uh…… graffiting all over the uh…….toilets?"

Syaoran turned his messy haired head towards the voice. It was Ayami, the grade eight-er that had officially over the last couple of months become his 'stalker'.

" I never graffitied the toilets." He said flashing a grin in her direction, hoping to distract her so that he wouldn't have to go.

"Nuh-uh. You can't pull that on me. You have to come it's important."

Syaoran heard a snigger from behind him. He knew who it was of course. Who else would it be other than Eriol.

" Looks like you're losing you're touch there!"

Syaoran glared at him and suppressed the urge to punch his friend full on in the face.

Turning back to Ayami, he considered his options. A. He could sit here and have an annoying girl hanging onto him the whole day. Or B. He could just go and try to soften Hara-sensei up and get off the punishment. Naturally he chose B.

"Hmph. Alright I'll go."

Sakura stood in silence peering at the hallway, waiting for her 'guide' to come pick her up. The teacher next to her had introduced herself as Hara-sensei. She didn't care, it wasn't what she was waiting for. Kero, her guardian, had told her that He was here. Not just anyone, but Him. The one she had lost long ago.

A door crashed shut and she was jerked out of her thoughts. The person responsible for the disturbing noise, was standing in front of her, glaring furiously.

_Here's your guide then. _Stated a small voice, Aka Kero.

The boy was about her age and was in no way happy. His messy brown hair fell over the enraged amber orbs that were his eyes. His mouth was set in a stubborn line and his well built body was tense and uncomfortable.

He looked familiar.

" Kinomoto-san this is your guide, Syaoran Li." Stated the teacher, "Li-kun this is your detention. You have to escort our new student to her classes, around the grounds and generally make sure she's ok and feeling happy and safe in her new environment. And no getting out of it this time!" Sakura had also noticed the boy open his mouth as though to contradict her.

"Well, good-bye then." And the only person Sakura knew in the whole school careened out the door and left her to her fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short people's but I want to see how others react to my story before I write bigger chapters.

So people if you want the rest of the story I need at least 5 reviews. Please take pity on me and give me as much advice as you can. Or you can say what you think is gonna happen next, it suits me fine.

Bye Bye Now

Whitepheonixgirl.


End file.
